A is for Arrogant
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Sephiroth-centric ficlets. One for every letter of the alphabet. Done as a side project for Gaming Muses on Livejournal. Violence, etc.
1. A is for Arrogant

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: I've claimed Sephiroth for gaming_muses on Livejournal and, since I've been rather upset with my low word count recently, I've come up with a little project to get back into the swing of things. It is not an original idea, using a word-prompt for each letter of the alphabet, but since I'll be writing 26 drabbles for three characters, it will pile up rather quickly. As in, three drabbles a day quickly.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Arrogant

0x0x0x0x0x

"Someday..." the opposing General swore, practically spitting into Sephiroth's face, "you will regret your arrogance." Shinra's top General stared back at him calmly, regarding him with cold eyes.

"I very much doubt that." He stated, decapitating the man with a simple flick of his wrist. Turning his head, he glared balefully at the figures cowering behind a nearby rock. Some help they had turned out to be.

"Is it over?" One of the idiots asked, cautiously peering around the rock. "Did we win?" One of the others asked, not quite brave enough to make a target of himself.

Sephiroth sighed, using the former General's shirt to wipe the blood off his blade before sheathing it. "How the hell did you imbeciles survive?" He asked, recalling at least ten incidents where he had purposely lead them into the enemy's traps/ into the hands of the enemy itself. One of which had been a minefield that even he had not escaped unscathed from, and he wasn't an idiot.

His subordinate blinked at him, the disappeared behind the rock. "Did we survive?" He whispered, not so quietly that Sephiroth's enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up.

He decided it would be best to walk away before he killed what remained of his squad, as tempting as the idea might sound.

0x0x0x0x0x


	2. B is for Blank

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: Updates here come once a week every week, updates on LJ come whenever the drabble is finished being typed up.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Blank

0x0x0x0x0x

Sephiroth scowled, tapping his pen against the desk as he glared at the blank mission report before him. His morons –subordinates- could fill those things by the page with useless details such as how many times such as how many times they blinked, how long it took to urinate –sometimes even what color the urine itself was-, and the disturbing conversations they had while on duty. However, he could barely manage to write more than a paragraph when there was nothing unusual to report.

If he were a lesser man, he probably would have been slightly disheartened. Fortunately, he was not a lesser man and was quite capable of summing up an entire mission in a few short sentences as opposed to a few pages. It was a talent, to be able to cut through to the heart of the matter instead of obfuscating and burying the truth between flowery words and crude recounts.

With a smirk, he clicked his pen and carefully wrote the words 'Nothing out of the ordinary to report' with a neat, careful hand before tossing it in his 'Out' box. That done, he reached towards the stack of reports waiting in his 'In' box with great reluctance.

Why couldn't those idiots learn something from him and stop making mountains out of molehills?

0x0x0x0x0x


	3. C is for Catastrophic

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: I love Seph's Morons, the trio of terror which appear in his Gaming_Muses posts.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Catastrophic

0x0x0x0x0x

It wasn't often that Sephiroth was reminded that small things, at least to him, were often life-changing events, catastrophes if you will, to others. When he was, he was usually graced with a headache that wouldn't go away, so he tried to stay as far as possible from people who were not used to his eccentric ways. For their own good, of course.

"You just ripped that guy's head off with your bare hands." The new recruit exclaimed, staring at him with wide, adoring eyes. Sephiroth turned to him, regarding him with disinterested eyes as he wiped the blood off his hands.

"Yes. Yes I did." He stated matter-of-factly, kicking the corpse out of the way as he stalked back to base, hair fluttering in the wind behind him. His unit watched him go quietly.

"That is like, so awesome." The newbie whispered, hearts practically shining in his eyes as he watched his hero stomp off. The other soldiers exchanged glances.

"There is something wrong with you." Moron #1 muttered, before reluctantly following his General home.

0x0x0x0x0x


End file.
